


Taken for Rubies Fanart

by Brynhilde



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Hannigram - Freeform, Love, M/M, Taken for Rubies, slowburn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 17:27:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6433606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brynhilde/pseuds/Brynhilde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I just love emungere's "Taken for Rubies" - so many scenes and images that I was inspired to draw some pictures and sketches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taken for Rubies Fanart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emungere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emungere/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Taken for Rubies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3524726) by [emungere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emungere/pseuds/emungere). 



> Just a few sketches I did for emungere's wonderful "Taken for Rubies" - I may do more at a later date.

<http://brynhilde7139.tumblr.com/post/142110299660/sketches-and-scenes-from-he-wonderful-taken-for> ">


End file.
